Molecular recognition between DNA molecules has been shown to be a powerful tool for directing and promoting various chemical reactions. DNA-templated reactions have been utilized for a wide assortment of tasks, including ligation of complementary oligonucleotides, generating encoded libraries of complex small molecules, and detecting nucleic acids and proteins. However, such DNA-templated reactions are dependent upon the sequence defined affinity of the nucleic acid strands for one another.